


Conning Tricks

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Con Artists, Drabble, Gen, Minor Violence, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, before the mighty nein, con artist trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Their cons sometimes included fighting each other, though only one completely devoted to them fighting.
Relationships: Nott & Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Conning Tricks

It was one of the first cons they made up, when they started working together. Pretend to fight each other, for Caleb to capture her and punch her, show he was in charge. That Nott wasn’t a danger and didn’t need to be killed, because he’d handle the goblin. 

Once people left though, he’d immediately let her go and check on her, make sure he hadn’t actually harmed her too badly, and get her healed quickly if it was needed. 

They never fought each other otherwise, but sometimes it was needed. It kept Nott safe, as well as it did Caleb, and meant they could either escape or cause a distraction long enough to get away with the fact they had pulled a different con. A con to make the other con forgotten. 

They only needed to do it once while with the Mighty Nein, at the beginning of their partnership with the group. They were glad they didn’t need to do it as often anymore. 

Neither were really a fan of that con to begin with. 


End file.
